


We can do it for the rush

by placida_nox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, escalating kisses, general cheekiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought we could play a game"</p>
<p>Suoh wants to play a game and Munakata finds himself more than happy to oblige him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can do it for the rush

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from the song 'Waiting' by Breathe Carolina and the line before it is 'we don't have to feel to touch' so I thought it generally fitted this fic. I really wrote this for my own amusement so it's basically kissing without plot. I don't even know. But I hope it's at least enjoyable to read :))

A message notification on his PDA interrupted Munakata’s concentration as he sat in his office at SCEPTER 4 and turned a puzzle piece in his fingers, looking for the place where it fit. He had been quite amazed when he’d read the message which told him to wait in a park not far from HQ at 4:30 that afternoon. The message was from Suoh Mikoto.

Despite his better judgement telling him otherwise, Munakata had left work earlier than usual, changing into more casual clothes to be more inconspicuous and walked to the park. He sat down on a bench and enjoyed sitting in the warm, pleasant light of the sun as he waited.

Suoh turned up a few minutes later, walking up to Munakata with his charming swagger, smirking.

“Munakata,” Suoh greeted in his deep drawl.

Munakata stood up and crossed his arms. “Suoh. I was surprised to receive your message. Just out of curiosity, how did you get my private number?”

“Izumo.”

Ah of course, Munakata thought, Kusanagi was rather good with technology.

“I’m surprised you actually showed up,” Suoh said with a laugh.

“I was intrigued,” Munakata shrugged. “What do you want Suoh?”

Suoh grinned. “I thought we could play a game.”

A confused expression formed on Munakata’s face which changed as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What do you mean? What type of ‘game’?”

The grin didn’t leave Suoh’s face as he walked closer. He had a grip on Munakata’s shoulder which stopped the other from retreating. He tilted his head and planted a soft kiss on Munakata’s lips. Suoh kissed the corner of his mouth, his lips then sliding along Munakata’s cheek.

In his ear Suoh whispered, “You figure it out and then we’ll see who wins.”

He stepped back and gave Munakata a final smirk before he turned. Munakata continued to watch Suoh’s back as he walked away, absolutely stunned.

***

The next morning, Munakata had his usual cup of tea and pondered over Suoh’s words and the kiss. Eventually Munakata figured out, or at least made an educated guess about, the rules of Suoh’s game which were actually unsurprisingly simple.

They would take turns, kissing each other, and whoever gave into the other first lost the game.

Munakata chuckled. He didn’t have to participate, it was within his right and power to refuse to take part but withdrawing would not be good for his pride and, despite popular opinion, he did know how to have fun occasionally.

Plus the challenge was just too tempting.

***

Munakata waited on the same bench that afternoon for Suoh. He had sent Suoh a message back that he had an answer for him and he’d be waiting same time, same place.

Suoh showed up right on time.

Munakata stood and walked down the path to meet Suoh halfway. Once they were close enough, Munakata reached out and grabbed the front of Suoh’s jacket pulling him in closer.

Munakata returned the kiss Suoh had given him the previous day then put his mouth next to Suoh’s ear and whispered, “I want to play.” He even blew into his ear lightly for emphasis before stepping back.

Suoh’s eyes were slightly wide in surprise. It was Munakata’s turn to smirk; he turned on his heel, waving to Suoh as he started to walk away. “I plan to win this game.”     

He heard Suoh murmur behind him, “You’re on, Munakata.”

Munakata smiled to himself, this was going to be fun.

***

A couple of days later SCEPTER4 received a call that they needed to intervene in HOMRA’s disruptive behaviour just outside their territory.

When Awashima had told him the situation he had frowned, HOMRA hadn’t really been on their radar in the past few months (apart from preliminary sort of surveillance). Would they really risk the attention of SCEPTER4 for the mere possibility of expanding their territory a few more blocks?

Wait, would he really – Munakata had to stifle a laugh. Would Suoh really destroy public property so he could have his next turn in their game? Munakata wouldn’t put it past the Red King.

Once SCEPTER4 had arrived at the location, the clansmen of HOMRA had been waiting eagerly, having not had a good fight with the Blues in ages. Munakata saw Suoh standing near the back of his crew talking with Kusanagi.

Munakata managed to quickly give orders to Awashima before the Reds charged at their forces. He knew she was more than capable enough to lead in a fight.

The kings met off to the side of the fighting. There was no small talk, Munakata drew his sabre and Suoh’s body was quickly surrounded by his red aura. Munakata barely had any time to protect himself with blue aura before Suoh’s strong blasts of fire were forcing him up the street. Away from their clansmen, Munakata noticed.

When they were a fair distance away, Suoh’s fires died away (but had basically caught on anything flammable on either side of the street) and he charged forward. Munakata held his sabre in front of him, ready for a closer attack but Suoh instead grabbed both of Munakata’s wrists and held them firmly above his head.

Their faces were inches apart, the tips of their noses just touching, both panting softly.

Suoh looked from Munakata’s eyes to his slightly parted lips then leaned in, kissing Munakata roughly, pushing his tongue inside Munakata’s mouth. Munakata had to admit, he did like the way Suoh tasted.

Suoh pulled his mouth away, nipping at Munakata’s bottom lip, before he let go of his wrists, Munakata’s hands falling to his sides.

They were both panting harder, Munakata’s eyes scanning down Suoh’s face from his slightly swollen lips to his fiery, amber eyes. Munakata saw the offer in them, as tempting as it was though, Munakata wasn’t going to lose _that_ easily.

Munakata smiled and walked past Suoh. “Nice try,” he laughed. “My turn.”

Suoh turned and followed. “Looking forward to it.”

***

Unlike Suoh’s turn, Munakata’s had been a complete spur of the moment decision. He had been walking down one of Shizume City’s less busy streets and spotted Suoh, alone, walking towards him staring absentmindedly at the sky.

Since the occurrence was so wonderfully fortuitous, Munakata thought it a shame if he wasted the opportunity.

Suoh only noticed Munakata just before Munakata grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a nearby alleyway (which was thankfully deserted and not all that dirty).

Munakata shoved Suoh up against the wall, he ran a hand through Suoh’s hair before taking hold and their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Munakata pressed his body against Suoh’s.

Suoh’s hands slid down his back and settled on Munakata’s hips, Munakata had to try not to shiver from his touch. His own hand slipped underneath Suoh’s shirt, his fingers running along his well-defined muscles making Suoh groan softly.

Munakata at the moment pulled away, his hand too fell away from underneath Suoh’s shirt and he released his grip on Suoh’s hair. He leaned back and licked his lips, a self-satisfied smirk forming at the edge of his mouth as he caught Suoh watching his tongue.

Suoh’s eyes flicked up to Munakata’s eyes and they narrowed, he leaned his head back against the wall and casually shrugged.

So Suoh wasn’t going to give in easily either.

Munakata couldn’t help but smile as he stalked out of the alley leaving Suoh.

***

It had been a few days since he had pulled Suoh into the alley but Munakata was on his guard whenever he was outside. What he hadn’t expected was Suoh to be standing outside his apartment building one night, waiting for him to get home from work.

“Why are y–” Munakata wasn’t able to finish his question as Suoh’s tongue suddenly being in his mouth interrupted him.

Suoh changed the nature of the kiss from the previous ones, making it more frantic and desperate, drawing as much breath out of the both of them as he could. On later reflection, Munakata figured it was Suoh’s attempt at trying to make him get carried away.

Suoh’s hand grabbed the back of his neck while the other un-did enough of the jacket Munakata was wearing to be able to wander up his shirt and explore the features of Munakata’s back with his fingers, the skin tingling at Suoh’s warm touch.

Suoh’s lips left Munakata’s and started gently sucking at the skin on Munakata’s neck then lightly biting. Munakata gripped the back of Suoh’s jacket, Suoh’s hair next to his face tickling his cheek as he tried to suppress a quiet moan.

Suoh stepped back abruptly. Munakata didn’t voice his disappoint at the lack of Suoh’s touch. He was inhaling deep breaths and he knew his face had probably flushed red, Suoh’s own cheeks were a deep crimson.

Suoh looked up at the building behind him then back at Munakata. “I thought if you felt like giving in, it’d be a good idea to have a bed nearby,” he smirked suggestively.

Munakata shot him an incredulous look in return. “What made you think I’d be giving in just like that?”

Suoh scoffed as Munakata walked past him. Munakata didn’t turn and look back as he walked into his building to go up to his apartment.

He was going to win, no matter what.

***

Munakata hesitantly stepped through the door of HOMRA, he honestly hadn’t expected it to be open at 7 in the morning but decided to just give it a try.

Kusanagi was standing behind the bar cleaning some glasses. The blinds were down making it seem as if it was late in the afternoon, the bar was completely empty.

“Munakata.” Kusanagi nodded.

Munakata nodded back in acknowledgement as he walked through.

“I almost didn’t recognise you. I thought you Blues lived in your uniforms.” Kusanagi remarked in an amused tone.

“Well it’s a weekend and I’m making a social call.” Munakata replied pleasantly.

He paused in front of the staircase at the back of the bar and looked over at Kusanagi with a frown.

Kusanagi smiled. “Yeah he’s up there, still sleeping. His room is the second door on the left.” He must have been well aware of his and Suoh’s little game then.

As Munakata put his foot on the first step, Kusanagi’s voice stopped him. “Oh and be sure to keep it down,” he requested casually.

Munakata smiled. “Of course.”

When Munakata was in front of Suoh’s door he pounded on it until he heard bed sheets rustling inside then let himself in. Suoh’s bed was against the far wall. Suoh was standing next to his bed, rubbing his eyes. He was wearing sweat pants but no shirt. Perfect.

When he saw that it was Munakata, Suoh look very surprised. “Munakata?”

Munakata walked over and pushed Suoh back down on the bed so he was sitting on the edge. Munakata sat on his lap, his legs crossing around Suoh’s waist.

At first, Munakata peppered Suoh’s lips with tender kisses, the other trying to catch his lips as he pulled slightly away each time. He kissed Suoh tenderly and his hand travelled up Suoh’s back, goose-bumps forming on the skin he passed over, to stroke the hair at the base of Suoh’s neck while his other hand cupped Suoh’s cheek.

Munakata licked Suoh’s bottom lip before he pulled back, then started to kiss down Suoh’s neck. His hand stopped stroking Suoh’s hair and moved over his shoulder, Munakata’s fingertips gently explored down over Suoh’s chest making Suoh shiver.

Munakata went back up to his lips and kissed the other breathlessly. He could do little to suppress the moan that escaped him. He tried to close whatever little space there was left between them, pressing up against Suoh as much as possible, craving his warmth. Suoh’s hands, which had been supporting Munakata on his hips, slid up Munakata’s back and hugged him closer.

Munakata, although reluctantly, pulled his lips away from Suoh’s and moved off Suoh’s lap onto the bed so he could stand up more easily. He spared Suoh a quick glance before he got up and walked over to the door. Suoh was frowning, a sort of annoyed expression on his face.

As Munakata put his hand on the door knob, Suoh came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Munakata’s waist. Munakata didn’t stop a partially smug smile from forming on his lips.

Suoh kissed the back of his neck, muttering against Munakata’s skin with a laugh “Well played Munakata,” before guiding him back towards the bed.


End file.
